ELEVEN YEARS LATER
by kamion
Summary: DH Spoiler who wrote the epilogue?A little mystery solved.


Disclaimer - The magical world of Harry Potter and all of the characters, places, events and things therein are the property of J. K. Rowling and her publishers. Only original characters and ideas belong to me. No money is being made from the publication of this work of fiction and no disrespect is intended.

She also owns the copyright to part of the text shown here.

But did she write it?  
There are some doubts, so judge yourself

" Mr. Potter, would you be so kind to see me in my study?" Harry was always a bit surprised that Lucius Malfoy could use a gentle soft voice, without any sneer or false modesty in it.  
" Sure", he said and winched, when he hearted Lucius suppress a nasty raw cough. Azkaban had did him no favors and neither had his recent year of " freedom". Draco sort of tried to make Harry feel guilty for that, but not very serious, the youngest Malfoy was quite beyond the stage of blaming The Boy Who Lived for every mishap in his life. Maybe The Boy Who Lived, but no longer Harry.  
Following Lucius Harry met Narcissa Malfoy.

" You are up early, Harry, it is most time Draco who is down first."

" Oh, he is up too,. Mrs. Malfoy, but I did beat him to the bathroom and that extended my morning with some hours."

" Still _Mrs. Malfoy_? She wondered.

" Sorry, but _Narcissa_ is a bit too familiar and _Mother_, tcha…… doesn't sound right. But I am to see your husband." 

" Oh run along, dear. I see you both at breakfast…… whenever that may be." Narcissa smiled, rolling her eyes up in the general direction of Draco's bedroom.

When Harry entered the Malfoy study, Lucius just got tea from Twinky. The House Elf seemed happier then ever, the towel she was wearing was clean and colorful. She was probably far and far better treated then any Malfoy House Elf before. Lucius Malfoy however did not look so good. He looked better then Harry had seen him through the mind and eyes of Tom Riddle, but still Mr. Malfoy was a shade of his former arrogance himself.  
Lucius offered him tea, shifted some paperwork on his desk and picked up a pile that did not look like parchment, but quite the ordinary cheap paper Muggles used.

" Mr. Potter….. euh…. Harry. I better go with the flow of this house in stead of being the last who doesn't call you by your given name. But first I want to thank you for your help in cleansing my home from artifacts that are associated with a darker and dreadful period. Without your help Mr. Weasley and Mr. Shacklebolt would have entered as enemies coming to take revenge on the defeated, but instead they came as helping allies. "

" It was your own initiative, Mr. Malfoy, I just came to return Draco his wand, when I noticed your intentions and I was merely a go-between. I do know what you all went through and there is no need you are becoming a new breed of outcasts. Besides, your fundings are helping a lot of victims of that recent period. I should thank you for convincing Draco not to cling to grudges and resentments."

" I tried that already six years ago, after he returned from his first year at Hogwarts, but I failed. Maybe it was our fault to raise Draco so filled of his own importance, that the only friend worthy from him would be The Boy Who Lived . He was more then a little disappointed we can say, that he failed to make friends with you and his first letter home was an order to burn all the unanswered letters he ever had written to you when still a child."

" Oh I did not know that, pity…."

" I don't follow orders from my eleven year old son." Lucius smiled assuring. Harry noticed, that the resent discovered endearing smile was also something Draco had inherited from his father.  
"Just let's wait till you wore down his pride a bit more."

" You don't mind, Mr. Malfoy?"

" No, not anymore, I was surprised, so was my wife and so was my sister-in-law. Mutual respect and civil behavior I had expected, friends I hoped for, but lovers struck me as a crashing hippogryph."

" You are not the only one." Harry felt himself blushing like a Weasley. "But was that you wanted to talk about?"

" Yes and no. You probably heard that the Lastrange brothers have killed each other. "

" Convenient", Harry remarked dryly, wondering how Neville had reacted to that news.

" Very convenient, " Lucius agreed, " besides the fact the world is better of without them, it also leaves my wife and her sister as the heirs of the vault of Bellatrix Lastrange. The last three days we have been sorting out what to do with it, most of it will go to charity, part of it will be returned to the heirs of those who got robbed by the Lastranges, part will become a trust fund for Theodore Remus Lupin and provide his grandmother a widow's pension. But I also went through one of my own vaults.  
And there I discovered this."

Lucius handed over the pile of neatly written paper, it looked like a sort of unbound book.

" I have no idea how it got in my vault, the Gringotts goblins could tell me that it was deposited last year just before the Ministry fell, but could not tell me the name of the depositor. I hate it when people keep shoving books into my care, without me knowing of it or knowing of its contents."

Lucius said that with a complete innocent face. Harry just scowled and started to read:

_**Eleven Years Later.**___

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple.

A large cage rattled on the top of a trolley the parent together with an eleven year old boy was pushing.On his arm he carried a very blond todler girl. They were followed by another parent carrying a redhaired girl hardly a year olde, that parent did not manage very well to hide a swollen belly indicating that a pregnancy was in its last stage. Not that a pregnancy raised any eyebrows of the pedestrians at the great sooty station, it was the fact that the pregnant parent was clearly a male like the other one. A trio of younger boys between ten and seven was closing in, skipping and dancing behind them, while they sang off key in chorus:

Julls gonna be a Hufflepuff,  
Julls gonna be a Huff,  
gonna be a Huffle  
gonna be a Puffle,  
Julius is going be a Hufflepuff

And the victim or their leer, the slender boy pushing the trolley, was ready to leave his charge and jump the annoying trio of younger siblings if he was not held back by the dark colored parent grasping the cuff of his cloak. The foursome were clearly brothers, they resembled strongly either one of the parents , was it that there was a variation in eye or hair color. One had the emerald green eyes of the dark haired one, only one had the pearl-gray eyes of the taller slender parent, that boy also wore glasses.  
" James Charlus! Scorpius Regulus! Albus Severus! Stop it! Stop it now or I will sent you all to Durmstrang !"

" Sent them to Beauxbatons, Dad." The oldest boy snarled, " That's THE school for giiirrrrrllllsss!!!!" The dark eyes in his pointed fair face shone vicious.

" Julius Sirius Lucianus." The taller parent frowned, shifting the young girl on his other arm.  
" You are a Malfoy and a Potter and that is beneath you. I want a dignified behavior when we enter Platform 9¾ or else you will receive Howlers every week."

Turning to his husband: "Harry, maybe we should sent this tribe of troublemakers to the Colonies or give them up for adoption."

" And just keep the girls, Draco? It is an idea, Lilly Ginevra and Julia Sorviodonia are so much nicer, aren't you sweetie." He smiled , tickling the redhaided girl under her chubby chin.  
" I wannah be Durremstang, Pappa, I wan too!  
What is Durremstang?," the little red-haired girl asked her father.

Harry stopped reading, there was more, but he was too perplexed to grasp it all in one time.

" Six?!" he gasped. "Six children?!"

" And obvious one or two on the way too. I get the impression that the two of you will not stop till it's a full Quidditch team with spares."

" The two of us? Where are the mothers?"

" Harry, there are no mothers in this manuscript. It is clear the two of you are taking terms in getting pregnant by the year."

" But that is ridiculous, we are boys, not girls!"

" I think that is beside the point, the point is that somebody is writing your story and is taking it serious enough to put what is clearly an epilogue in worlds safest vaults. Another thing that may surprise you is that I always had good contacts with Muggle publishers."

" You? You have dealings with Muggles?"

" Of course, one cannot get this filthy rich while dealing within the Wizarding World only, but before my person was taken for a sabbatical year with a vieuw at sea, I learned that a few publishers were very eager to accept a novel, that was almost word for word the story of your life in its first year at Hogwarts. Needless to say that I confunded them to reject that novel as having no future at all. But alas my contacts got a bit restrained after that, it shows that last year one tiny obscure publisher has escaped my attention and printed this"

Lucius reached into a drawer and took out a small red covered pocketbook on the cover was the picture of a geeky spectacled boy in from of a red locomotive. The title read:

"_**HARRY POTTER**__ and the Philosopher's Stone._" 

Harry recognized himself in the title, but absolute not in the picture.

"It is all about you and Hogwarts and about us in general, Harry. I fear it cannot be stopped short of killing the Muggle woman who is responsible. But is something I rather would not do without jeopardizing the future of my son or my serious attempt to redeem my reputation."

" Can nothing be done about it, I have had enough false attention from the Prophet and the Wizarding World already for a lifetime, I don't want to have my inner thought smeared out over the Muggle press also?"

" Confunding a Muggle who has caught the public eye needs cooperation of the Ministry and once confunded that person would be kept under Confundment and it would to have been restrenghtened very regular. It has already proven that Confunding this woman has unexpected results."

"You already Confunded her?"

"Yes, about a year before you and Draco went to Hogwarts. In that year I had Muggle business to do in Manchester for which it was necessary to act like a Muggle. I also thought it a good lesson for Draco , so I took him with me. All went very well, but I had not considered with the terrible delays Muggle trains sometimes have. Draco got more then bored and was doing magic before I could prevent it. Of course I Oblivated and Confunded the Muggles who saw it. But I was already very tired and could not concentrate very well in that crowded place. I think that partly because Draco was on his usual Harry-Potter-whining-tour again, the public image and memory of the Boy Who Lived got stuck with this particular Muggle woman and replaced the memory of a pale blond boy with and arrogant father doing things that could not possible happen."

"So Draco is to blame for me being on public display in both worlds, he was never very good in keeping his mouth shut at the right time. What do we do about it?"

" I suggest we choose subtlety and let her believe it is all a product of her fantasy, by the time she realizes it's all reality, nobody will believe her. Whatever commotion she may cause will die down soon and she may end up in an asylum."

" If you say so….. only this piece, this I won't tolerate. It's private that Draco and I love each other, no Muggle needs to pry on that and sorry… but pregnant males, there is a limit and that is on the other side of it."

" I thought so too. Let is just supple change this manuscript into something more mundane.  
Now let me see, you were very fond of Arthur Weasley's daughter. First let get you married, then we can keep the children. But I don't think you would call a son of yours Julius or Scorpius, so Draco needs a wife too.

" Pansy Parkinson?"

Lucius made a face: " Ugh, yuck. I was thinking about Tracey Davis, almost nobody remembers she was in your year or best not mention her name at all. Mmm…. Let us also skip Arthur, Bilius, Agnes, Charles, Molly, Ignatius, Muriel, Mafalda, Frederick, Cedrella, Fabia, George, Fleur and Gideon Weasley-Granger and keep Hugo and Rosie. What was that woman thinking; that the goal of the most clever witch in years is to be a broodmare throwing triplets? We cannot have that."

" I think Hermione would appreciate that, I think that are her parents names. How many children let we have Draco keep? Three or four?"

" Just one, Scorpius. A Julius would pain my wife too much, that's was the name of Draco's elder twin brother, who did not survived the night. Of course the both of you will have no contact in public. "

" So that will become something like:

_**"Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat.  
His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly and turned away again."**_

And let it be **Nineteen Years Later** instead of only Eleven.  
I like to have something of a bachelors life left if possible."

" Quite good, Mr. Potter, quite good. But why the receding hair? You all are hardly thirty in this and I don't think Draco will go bald before sixty. "

" Because this morning he found a few hairs on our pillow and made a fuss, when he reads this he will go up in flames."

Lucius produced a rasping cough, but nevertheless he grinned vicious.  
" Are you sure you were not Sorted into Slytherin, Harry?"


End file.
